Clan Code of Conduct
These are the rules and guidelines for being a succesful member of the clan. "Rules" can not be broken and doing so will likely result in being kicked out of the clan or suspended from wars. "Guidelines" are less stringent, but ignoring them over a long period of time is not good and could result in punishment. "Best Practices" are completely optional, but doing them will help make you a better clasher Rules 1. The 3-star Mentality. '''Regardless of the overall strategy being used, our philosophy is unchanging: anything less than 3 stars in a clan war attack is a failure. Whether you get 0 stars or 2 stars, someone still needs to re-attack to try to get 3 stars. It is better to attack a lower base to get 3 stars then a higher base to get 1 or 2. Always bring your best possible army, spells, and clan castle troops. 3. Use Both Attacks. Unless you experience some sort of emergency or technical failure, use both clan war attacks. Win or lose. Squeaker or blowout. 4. '''Elite Clan War Clan Castle Troops. '''To ensure our members have the best chances of success, they have access to the best possible troops during clan wars. Any member can request any troop and it will be given at the highest possible level available to the clan. Inversely, if you do not have the troops (type or level) being requested, DO NOT fill the request (this applies to war bases and attack requests). Check the Best Troops page to see what is available for each troop type. 5. Follow Clan Strategy. Our leaders put a lot of thought into the clan war strategy and it is designed to maximize our stars and minimize difficulty for our members. If anyone deviates, it makes more work for anyone else and generally shows a lack of listening skills. 6. '''Weekday Wars are Mandatory. '''You can opt out of weekend war at any time with no notice or excuse, but all members are expected to be available for weekday wars except for rare events (spell factory upgrade, vacation, new/lost device, emergency, etc.) We recognize that life trumps games 10/10 times, but please drop us a quick note when something comes up. 7. '''No Drama. '''A surprising number of powerful clans have gone extinct because they imploded socially. No racism, sexism, etc. No flame wars. You will be kicked at the first sniff of drama to protect the clan's survival. 8. '''No harmful behavior. '''If supercell doesn't like it. we don't like it. this includes, but is not limited to, offensive base layouts and using mods/hacks. 9. Invite with caution.' We will let in anyone you vouch for. But if they get kicked out, so will you. 10. '''Read these Rules. '''If you don't care enough to read 4 pages of text, we don't need you. Currently, most clan discussion is conducted within the game chat so there's no need to made a wikia account unless you wish to do so. ''Please post to Leadership in chat to verify that you've read our rules and will follow the code of conduct, war strategy, etc. Guidelines 1. '''Ask Questions. '''We want you to succeed. We are happy to help with strategy, tactics, your taxes, whatever it takes for you to get three stars on the right base. 2. '''Don't ask for promotions. '''Elder and Co-leader positions are given out based on the need to fulfill certain functions in the clan (war coordinator, recruiter, disciplinarian, etc.). If the clan needs a new position, the leadership will figure out the best candidate to promote and extend an offer. 3. '''Donation/Request Freedom outside of Clan Wars. '''There are no donation quotas or limits. The more specific or powerful your troops requests are, the longer they will take to fill since no one is required to fill them outside of clan wars.EXCEPTION: Because they are such a specific capability, never donate wallbreakers unless they are specifically asked for. 4. '''Minimal Cussing. '''Because we are a meritocracy, we have members of all ages. We understand that the occasional curse must be typed after an attack goes horribly wrong, but don't make it routine. Also, keep F-bombs to a minimum. 5. '''No Second Accounts...at first. '''You must prove yourself to the clan before we let in a second account. If you follow everything on this page for a few weeks, #2 might be able to join. Best Practices 1. '''Watch and Learn. '''Watch replays. Replay your attacks. Replay your defenses. If you are cleaning up a base, watch the "failed" attack before you attack. Make tweaks based on what you see, particularly regarding enemy clan castle troops and bomb, trap, and tesla placement. Ask advice from the player who went before you and don't be afraid to borrow ideas from your opponents or clan-mates. 2. '''Always strive for better. '''When you think you have "mastered" something is when you make a dumb mistake. If you can constantly 3-star your mirror, start trying to hit above your rank (with Leadership permission, of course) 3. '''Make Air Defense your highest priority. '''Once you can stop dragon attacks, it gets waaaaay harder to 3-star your base. 4. '''Pick your target THEN build your army. '''Every base is different and there is no "one size fits all" attack. Select your opponent and then build an army that exploits their weaknesses. Note: sometimes your target gets killed before your army finishes, then it is ok, but not encouraged, to use the existing army on a different target. 5. '''Request and Accept Friendly Challenges. '''This in-game feature is an excellent learning tool for warming up before a war attack or to practice (repeatedly, if necessary) a new army composition or strategy without any lapse in training time, spending valuable resources or depleting heroes. Just ask for what level and type of base you require or what type of army you're using and we'll all be able to learn together and enjoy the show. 6. '''Announce your attacks. '''We love watching live attacks while stuffing our faces with popcorn. Please post a quick message to the clan message board about 1 minute before you launch your attack. It's more enjoyable to be part of each other's process and a great way to share moral support as well as give and receive real-time critiques of your effort.